1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to improvements in earth working apparatus and, more particularly, but not by way of limitation, to a trimmer having a positive steering, reclaimer, grade and slope control for maneuvering flexibility.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the past there have been various machines constructed to excavate a portion of earth and, in some instances, these machines have included conveyor like systems to remove the excavated earth and controls to maintain a predetermined elevation of the machine during the operation thereof. Most of the earth working machines, having an earth removal system, have utilized a conveyor like apparatus which was supported and positioned to remove the earth generally from one side of the machine.
In these latter-mentioned machines, the conveyor was rigidly supported on the apparatus or confined to a relatively narrow area of adjustment. Thus, in those applications where the excavated earth was to be removed to some location, other than the location predetermined by the conveyor supported, it was generally necessary to utilize a separate, additional conveyor and supporting apparatus therefor.
The steering of relatively large earth working apparatus has generally presented a problem, particularly in those applications wherein it was necessary to steeringly control the apparatus within a relatively small area and to a relatively high degree of turning accuracy. The steering of such apparatus has been accomplished via a simple shaft, sometimes combined with intricate gearing apparatus, to transfer the motion effected by the operator to steeringly control one or more of the wheels. This problem was complicated in those instances where it was also necessary to raise and lower the main support frame relative to the wheel or track which was steeringly controlled.
In many earth working applications, it also becomes necessary to control the grade and the slope of the excavatingly engaged earth. In some instances, sensors have been utilized in the past to sense the position of the apparatus relative to a control reference, such sensors being commonly supported on one side of the apparatus.